Faking it
by iRoss14
Summary: Emily y Taylor son mejores amigas desde la infancia, deciden entrar en el mismo instituto y a partir de ahí conocen a gente nueva y ocurren cosas que nunca se hubieran imaginado. Todo el mundo puede cambiar. (Es un fic con la trama de faking it pero cambiando cosas y añadiendo personajes.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Vale, vale, sé perfectamente que debería de actualizar "The way that I love you" pero es que esta historia se nos ocurrió a unas amigas y a mi en clase y decidimos subirla... Además, tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo escrito, pero es que no tengo tiempo con los estudios y demás... En fin, intentaré actualizar pronto, no os preocupéis. (ando un poco bloqueada con esa historia)**_

_**Por cierto, si os gusta The Walking Dead os podéis pasar por la historia que está escribiendo una amiga, yo la ayudo un poco pero es ella la que la escribe por completo :D 62884035-alone-twd-fanfic-rick-%26-tu-cap%C3%ADtulo-1**_

_**Está bien, en este capítulo lo que vais a leer son las descripciones de los personajes para que sepáis más o menos cómo irá todo y las relaciones que tienen cada uno. Esto sería como un prólogo. En el** **siguiente ya habrá historia y demás. Me voy ya y os dejo leer tranquilos, muchas gracias por leerme y aguantarme. Bye. **_

* * *

><p>Empecemos pues:<p>

**_Emily:_** Es la típica chica que le gusta pasar desapercibida, es tímida y callada, aunque eso no significa que no sea simpática. Tiende a ser sarcástica pero siempre con un toque de humor. No se suele preocupar por el estilismo y esas cosas, ella simplemente se viste como quiere. Es alta con los ojos azules y una melena rubia muy bonita. Tiene unos padres bastante tradicionales.

**_Taylor:_ **Es la mejor amiga de Emily, se conocen desde muy pequeñas y han decidido empezar juntas en el mismo instituto. Ella es un poco más baja que Emily, más activa y le gusta llamar la atención, es decir, quiere ser popular y conocer mucha gente. Le encanta el estilismo y la ropa. Es castaña con los ojos marrón claro y pelo ondulado. Tiene unos padres hippies y pasotas.

**_Josh:_** Es el típico guaperas del instituto que liga con todas las chicas, es alto con el pelo corto moreno y ojos verdes. Le gusta mucho el arte, de hecho, se dedica a pintar, esculpir y demás actividades relacionadas con dicha asignatura. Suele ser muy reservado con los temas íntimos y no le gustan nada los secretos y las mentiras.

**_Shane:_** Es el mejor amigo gay de Josh, es un poco más bajo que él, tiene el pelo castaño y corto. Suele ir bien vestido, es muy dramático y extrovertido. Es bastante sarcástico pero siempre con humor.

**_Oliver:_** Es un chico bastante tímido, callado, le gusta pasar desapercibido y es introvertido. Es huérfano y vive en una casa de acogida. Le gusta jugar a videojuegos y el tema de las cámaras y demás. Es alto, delgado, lleva gafas de pasta negras y tiene el pelo corto con algunos caracoles.

**_Elisabeth (Liz):_** Es una chica bastante indiferente al resto, aunque siempre muy preocupada por sus amistades. Es bastante sarcástica y a veces puede ser un poco borde, pero en el fondo es muy buena y paciente. Es lista, no le cuesta mucho estudiar, aunque también es un poco vaga cuando tiene que hacerlo. Le gustan los videojuegos y la música, la cual le apasiona. Es alta, tiene el pelo negro con unas mechas de color azul claro en las puntas, los ojos azul claro casi cristalino y la piel pálida. Es bastante pasota en el tema de la ropa y se suele vestir con camisetas de sus grupos favoritos, sudaderas, vans, etc. Vive sola con su hermano Blas, ya que sus padres están en otra ciudad por motivos de trabajo permanente.

**_Sarah: _**Es la hermana de Emily, es muy cotilla y siempre se entera de todos los cotilleos, es bastante cruel cuando quiere y suele extorsionar a los demás para conseguir lo que quiere. Es muy femenina, suele ir con vestidos, maquillada…Etc. Es rubia, con los ojos marrones y no muy alta.

**_Ariana (Ari): _**Su mejor amiga es Liz, aunque también tiene unos mejores amigos que son Shane y Josh. Es una chica bajita, con el pelo largo tintado de un rojo pasión. Tiene los ojos color miel y una tez morena. Su estilo de vestir es muy interesante, ya que algunas veces va vestida de negro por completo o con miles de flores. No es mala, y no se cree superior a nadie. Aunque es poco inteligente en los estudios, y casi siempre hace tonterías, es muy madura en los momentos donde se requiere. Es risueña y graciosa, aunque muy vulnerable e insegura. Ella siempre está dispuesta para todo lo que necesiten sus amigos, y nunca quiere problemas, aunque, no parará de tenerlos.

**_Blas: _**Es un chico con el pelo castaño muy oscuro, casi negro. Sus ojos son una mezcla de azules y grises. Es alto, y no muy delgado, le gusta ir con botas grandes y casi nunca va en chándal. Blas, es un poco pasota en casi todo, él fuma, bebe y algunas veces hasta se va con gente que no es muy recomendable. Aparte de eso, es el hermano mayor de Liz, a quien cuida mucho. Es muy bueno y un amigo excelente. Estudiando es desastroso, pero aún así, lo intenta día a día. Su mejor amigo es Oliver. Él siempre trata de parecer un ser insensible, restándole importancia a todo. Pero todo se complicará en este nuevo curso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien :D En fin, os traigo el siguiente capítulo de este nuevo fic que escribo con unas amigas. Sé que este cap es flojo, pero el siguiente lo compensará, es que estando de exámenes y demás no tengo tiempo de escribir a tope, lo siento. Os dejo leer tranquilos ya, adiós ^_^**

* * *

><p>Eran las doce y media de la madrugada y Emily aún estaba hablando con Taylor:<p>

"¿No estás emocionada? ¡Mañana empezamos el instituto!" Dijo Taylor muy emocionada.

"Bueno sí… Aunque más bien estoy nerviosa…" Contestó Emily con nerviosismo y preocupación.

"¿Por qué? Allí nadie nos conoce, será como empezar de nuevo." Le dijo para animarla.

Sarah estaba escuchando desde la otra habitación toda la conversación, cansada de tarto parloteo decidió interrumpirlas.

"¡Hey!, ¿quieres callarte de una vez? Quiero dormir." Dijo acercándose a la pared y dando unos cuantos golpes.

Emily que no se esperaba eso, se asustó y pegó un pequeño salto de la cama llevándose la mano al pecho.

"¡Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso!" Dijo con la respiración alterada al mismo tiempo que recordaba que aún estaba hablando con Taylor.

"Lo siento, mi hermana es estúpida. En fin, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches." Respondió y colgó.

Sobre las dos y media del mediodía estaban Taylor y Emily sentadas en el césped de la entrada del instituto. Estaban sentadas muy juntas como siempre, a ellas no les parecía extraño ya que tienen la confianza suficiente la una con la otra para estar así, pero no a todo el mundo le parece normal, como fue el caso de Shane, que las vio y fue a hablar con ellas.

"¡Hola!, vosotras debéis de ser las nuevas, ¿verdad? Sólo quería presentarme, soy Shane, encanto." Dijo sonriente y saludando a ambas.

"¡Hey! Nosotras somos Taylor y Emily, mucho gusto conocerte, Shane" Dijo muy emocionada mientras se señalaba a ella misma y a Emily.

Emily simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo a Shane.

"Ehm… Iba hacia la cafetería para almorzar con unos amigos, ¿queréis venir? Seguro que os caen bien." Dijo sonriente mientras les hacia un gesto con la mano para que le acompañasen.

Emily estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta ya que desde un principio ella y Taylor habían decidido almorzar por su cuenta y contarse cómo les había ido el día, pero Taylor no la dejó hablar y respondió por las dos.

"¡Claro!, suena genial, Shane." Dijo nuevamente emocionada y ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Emily.

Shane las condujo hasta la cafetería y se acercaron a una mesa en la cual estaban sentadas dos chicas, una chica algo bajita con el pelo tintado de rojo que estaba hablando muy animadamente mientras que la otra que tenía el pelo negro con unas mechas de color azul claro a los lados la observaba y se reía. Las dos chicas se percataron de que su amigo se aproximaba y se dieron la vuelta. Shane llegó y rápidamente les comentó a sus amigas que se había encontrado con las dos chicas nuevas y que se quedarían a comer con ellos.

"Muy bien, os presento: Taylor y Emily, éstas son Ari y Liz." Dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano y señalaba a las chicas que venían con él y a las que estaban sentadas en la mesa.

"Hey, yo soy Liz y ésta de aquí es Ari, está loca así que si dice algo raro no se lo teméis en cuenta." Dijo la chica de las mechas azules bromeando.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" Preguntó el chico curioso.

"Oh, se fueron hace un rato fuera para poder fumar y eso." Le respondió la chica del pelo rojo mientras escribía algo en el móvil.

Shane le comenta a Liz que le encanta su hermano Blas, y en ese mismo instante llegaron a la mesa tres chicos, los cuales eran Josh, Oliver y Blas, que se quedaron un poco extrañados al ver a Taylor y Emily sentadas al lado de Shane.

"Eh… ¿qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó Blas mientras miraba a Shane con cara de confusión.

"Oh claro, éstas son Taylor y Emily, las dos chicas nuevas." Respondió él volviendo a presentarlas.

"Ah vale, encantado yo soy Blas, el hermano de la cabezona de las mechas y estos dos son Oliver y Josh." Dijo el chico divertido mientras hacía un gesto señalando a los otros dos.

"¡Hey!" Reprochó la aludida mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo a su hermano.

"¿Le habéis dicho lo de la fiesta?" Preguntó Josh curioso mientras miraba a las dos chicas.

"¿Qué fiesta?" Preguntaron al unísono las dos chicas.

"La de inicio curso que hago todos los años en mi casa, todo el mundo está invitado, así que si queréis podéis venir." Responde Liz indiferente.

"¡Genial!" Dijo Taylor muy emocionada y acto seguido cogió de la mano a Emily y se la llevó hacia fuera. "Nos vemos en la fiesta." Dijo y salieron de la cafetería para dirigirse hacia la casa de Emily.

Una vez en la casa de Emily, Taylor estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta y estaba prácticamente obligando a Emily a que se arreglase para causar una buena impresión en la fiesta.

"Deberías ponerte un vestido, ¡sí!, con tacones y maquillaje y…" Decía muy emocionada.

"Taylor para. No sé si quiero ir a la fiesta…" Contestó desganada.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué no?" Preguntó muy preocupada.

No sé… Es que no estoy muy cómoda con gente a la que no conozco y en la fiesta habrá muchas personas…"

´´Emily… Hazlo por mí."

Emily se quedó pensando un momento, entonces miró a los ojos a Taylor y no se lo puedo negar.

"Está bien iré, pero no pienso ponerme un vestido."

"¡Eres la mejor!" Dijo y acto seguido la abrazó.

Estuvieron casi toda la tarde preparándose para la fiesta, más bien la única que se preparó fue Taylor, Emily no se esmeró mucho al elegir la ropa, pero con lo que llevaba iba bien. Cuando faltaba media hora decidieron contactar con Shane para quedar con él y así ir a la fiesta los tres, ya que ellas no sabían la dirección.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí está el capítulo 3 de este fic, espero que os guste. Podéis dejar un review si queréis y así me decís si os gusta el fic o si debo de mejorar algo, como queráis. Os dejo leer ya, adiós. :D**_

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba Shane esperando a las dos chicas, las cuales ya llegaban tarde, bastante tarde.<p>

"¡Por fin habéis llegado!, vámonos ya." Gritó el chico mientras veía como se acercaban Taylor y Emily, aunque venía otra persona más con ellas. "¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó algo asombrado.

El problema estaba en que la hermana de Emily había escuchado como ésta y Taylor hablaban de lo alucinante que tendría que ser la fiesta y se lo dijo a su madre, la cual obligó a Emily que se llevase a su hermana también para que "las vigilara".

"Es mi hermana, mi madre me obligó a traerla. Lo siento." Dijo Emily disgustada.

"Ehm… Está bien, llegamos tarde así que vámonos." Contestó el chico algo apurado.

Shane las agarró del brazo y las guió hasta donde era la fiesta, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa las chicas se quedaron asombradas, no esperaban que Liz tuviera una casa tan grande.

"¡Wuo!, la casa de Liz es genial." Exclamó Taylor mientras miraba la casa asombrada al igual que Emily y Sarah.

"¿Y sus padres le dejan formar estas fiestas?" Preguntó Emily mientras se fijaba en un chaval que salía por la puerta y vomitaba en el cubo de basura que había fuera.

"Puaaaaaag." Dijo Sarah muy asqueada por la acción del chico anterior.

"Bueno… En realidad ella y su hermano viven solos ya que sus padres están en otra ciudad trabajando, la casa es de ellos prácticamente."

"Entiendo…" Contestó la rubia y acto seguido entraron todos a la casa.

Cuando entraron por la puerta lo primero que vieron fue a un grupo de chicos que tenían cogido a otro por los pies mientras éste bebía mediante una manguera de un barril de cerveza, miraron para otro lado y había un grupo de persona bailando como si les fuera la vida en ello y para rematarlo había unos cuantos peleando mientras otros los grababan. La música que estaba sonando era rock, aunque a veces se escuchaba algo de pop, lo que hacía que el ambiente de la fiesta fuera genial. Había mucha bebida, eso se notaba porque casi todo el mundo estaba borracho ya y sólo había pasado una hora desde que empezó la fiesta.

Los cuatro se adentraron en la casa hasta el salón y allí se encontraron con Ari, Liz, y Oliver; éstos conversaban alegremente mientras bebían de sus vasos. Ari fue la primera en ver a sus tres amigos, les hizo un gesto con la mano y ellos se acercaron. Y sí, he dicho tres porque Sarah vio a un grupo de chicos guapos y se acercó a hablar con ellos, así que dejó atrás los demás.

"¡Holaaa!" Gritó la pelirroja mientras movía su mano en forma de saludo muy efusivo.

"¡Hey!" Saludaron los demás mientras se reían.

"¿Qué os parece la fiesta?" Preguntó Liz mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"¡Alucinante!" Dijo Taylor emocionada.

Emily echó una mirada a su alrededor y después la fijó en Liz. "Bastante salvaje." Dijo finalmente.

A Liz le salió una media sonrisa y miró de nuevo a Emily. "¿Acaso las hay de otro tipo?" Preguntó mientras seguía sonriendo y volvió a beber de su vaso.

En ese mismo instante llegaron Josh y Blas. Éste último estaba un poco borracho y al ver que tres de sus amigos no tenía bebida, les trajo una a cada uno bien cargada. Todos estuvieron bebiendo, bailando y pasándoselo bien, hasta que alguien sugirió que jugaran a "Verdad o atrevimiento" y como todos estaban ya un poco borrachos aceptaron.

Sarah lo escuchó todo y decidió jugar para aprovechar la oportunidad de humillar a Taylor y Emily delante de todos sus amigos. Así que se apresuró y ella fue la primera en empezar el juego, al cual estaban jugando ella, Emily, Taylor, Liz, Ari, Oliver y otros cuantos chavales más.

"Emily, ¿has hecho el amor alguna vez?" Preguntó Sarah con una sonrisa retadora en la cara mientras miraba a su hermana, la cual tenía una cara de susto increíble.

Emily tragó saliva y decidió contestar con otra pregunta. "¿Y tú lo has hecho alguna vez, Sarah?" Preguntó retadora.

"Puede… y tú, ¿has hecho un trío? Dijo manteniendo la mirada fija sobre los ojos de Emily.

Los participantes del juego estaban perplejos por las preguntas que se hacían las dos hermanas, miraban a la una y después a la otra, parecía que estaban viendo un partido de tenis.

Emily dudó en contestar pero lo acabó haciendo. "Me gusta más un solo hombre…"

"No eres capaz de besar a tu mejor amiga." Terminó diciendo Sarah quién mantenía la mirada fija y desafiante sobre su hermana que se quedó petrificada al escuchar ese reto.

Después de eso se pudo escuchar un "wuoo" general entre todos los participantes del juego, los cuales animaban a las chicas para que lo hicieran.

Taylor se quedó mirando a Emily, la cual estaba mirando fijamente a su hermana hasta que giró la cabeza y la miró a ella. Tenía una mirada que decía "lo siento pero lo voy a hacer" y efectivamente se estaba acercando a Taylor lentamente hasta que la besó. Todo el mundo se quedó flipando, después de unos segundos Emily se separó de Taylor y la miró como preguntándose qué había hecho, acto seguido se levantó y se fue. Taylor intentó ir detrás de ella pero se acabó chocando con Josh, el cual la paró y empezó a hablarle.

"¡Hey!, tú eres una de las chicas nuevas, ¿qué te parece la fiesta?" Preguntó sonriente el chico.

Taylor se quedó mirándolo bobamente y se olvidó de su amiga. "Bu… Bueno, es una fiesta alucinante y sin duda la mejor a la que he asistido." Contestó finalmente mientras sonreía como una tonta.

Los dos se quedaron hablando, la verdad es que a Taylor le había gustado Josh desde que lo vio el primer día de clase, así que le pareció buena idea charlar un rato con él.

La fiesta era un desfase, estaban Shane, Blas y Oliver borrachos, bailando y haciendo tonterías mientras que Liz y Ari estaban hablando y bebiendo. Liz se percata de que Emily está sola y le hace un gesto a Ari para que la siguiera. Las dos chicas se sientan al lado de Emily, la cual estaba con las lágrimas saltadas a punto de llorar.

"¡Hey!, ¿qué pasa Emily? Si necesitas desahogarte aquí estamos." Dijo Liz mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda para intentar relajarla un poco.

"¡Sí!, es una fiesta, no deberías de estar triste." Intentó animar Ari.

Emily seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja y las lágrimas a punto de salir.

"¿Es por lo del beso?" Preguntó Ari con timidez.

Ella seguía sin responder y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

"Si quieres podemos llamar a Shane para que habléis de esto, él sabe mucho sobre estos temas y quizás te sientas más confiada con él…" Le dijo Liz comprensiva.

Emily simplemente asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

Liz le hizo un gesto a Ari para que fuera a buscar a Shane mientras ella se quedaban con Emily intentando animarla.

Ari fue en busca de Shane, pero en vez de encontrarlo a él se chocó con Blas, el cual estaba borracho.

"¿Sabes dónde está Shane?" Preguntó ella y Blas casi se cae al suelo. "Creo que no sabes ni dónde estás tú…" Respondió ella graciosa y de repente Blas la besó.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heey, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien ^_^**_

_**En fin, aquí está el capítulo 3 de este fic, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado un review y a las que no, gracias por leer la historia, de verdad. Bueno, os dejo leer en paz, adiós :D.**_

* * *

><p>Shane vio cómo se besaban Ari y Blas, acto seguido fue directo hacia ellos.<p>

"¡Serás puta!" Gritó Shane borracho y enfadado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ari ofendida y a punto de pegar a Shane.

En ese mismo momento antes de que Ari pudiera hacer algo, llegó Liz y los separó, llevándose a Shane a donde estaba Emily para que pudiesen hablar, pero éste estaba demasiado borracho y alterado, así que se fue sin más.

La fiesta terminó y todos se fueron, la noche pasó y Liz se despertó ya que tenían que ir al instituto. Se levantó y empezó a buscar con la mirada a Ari, pero no la encontró, así que decidió ir a ver dónde estaba su hermano, como siempre se lo encontró en el césped de la entrada.

"Y ahí está… Como siempre en el césped." Se dijo Liz para ella misma.

Liz intentó levantarlo dándole una colleja, como no respondía le dio una pequeña patada, ya harta fue a por la manguera y le roció la cara con agua fría. Blas empezó a responder y a hacer ruidos.

"¡Oh, estás despierto!, espabila o no llegarás al instituto." Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

"Uhg, ya estoy listo." Respondió él desganado.

"¿Qué dices?, te traeré algo de ropa para que te cambies, no tenemos mucho tiempo." Dijo y fue hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Liz entró en la habitación de Blas y empezó a escuchar que procedían de dentro de su armario, se dirigió hacia allí y abrió la puerta.

"¿Ari?, ¿se puede saber qué cojones haces en el armario de mi hermano?" Preguntó mientras sonreía.

"Es que no encontraba la salida." Respondió la pelirroja mientras se estiraba e iba incorporándose.

Liz se quedó mirándola extrañada hasta que se percató de que llevaba puesta la ropa de su hermano.

"¿Por qué llevas la ropa de Blas?" Pregunta extrañada.

"Estuve dando vueltas por toda la casa y no encontraba tu habitación..." Respondió ella haciéndose la despistada.

Liz mira a Ari con una ceja levantada y bastante desconcertada, al final desiste y niega con la cabeza mientras suspira. "Mira… No importa, dame algo para mi hermano y cámbiate los pantalones, que pareces un payaso." Terminó respondiendo mientras cogía algo de ropa y se dirigía hace el jardín.

Emily no quería ir al instituto debido a que no quería ver a nadie por lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero en ese momento llegó Taylor y llamó a su puerta. Ella le contestó desde la cama y le dijo que no quiería ir al instituto, aunque no le sirvió de nada ya que Taylor entró en su habitación la cogió de las manos y se la llevó a rastras al instituto. Emily fue todo el camino protestando pero al final desistió y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Una vez sentadas en una mesa de la entrada, Taylor y Emily, estaban hablando de lo que pasó la noche anterior, bueno más bien la que hablaba era Taylor, que no dejaba de preguntarle a Emily si le pasaba algo, ya que ésta estaba más distante de lo normal y la notaba ausente.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?, estás distraída y diría que intentas evitarme…" Preguntaba Taylor intentando llamar la atención de su amiga, la cual estaba distraída mirando a ningún lado en concreto.

"¿Qué?, oh claro… Sí, estoy bien." Contestó la rubia saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿De verdad?" Volvió a insistir Taylor.

Emily no respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, más bien en el beso que le dio a su mejor amiga. Casi no durmió aquella noche porque no sabía cómo se sentía exactamente y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder hacerlo. Cuando decidió darle una respuesta a Taylor alguien las interrumpió, eran los demás que acababan de llegar.

"¿Qué pasa chicas?" Dijo Liz en forma de saludo mientras se sentaba acompañada por Ari, Oliver, Josh y Blas.

"¿Habéis visto a Shane?" Preguntó Emily curiosa ya que necesitaba hablar con él.

"Nop, no sabemos nada de él desde ayer por la noche." Contestó Josh mientras bebía de su vaso.

"Por ahí viene." Dijo Taylor saludándolo efusivamente con la mano.

Josh y Blas se fueron a fumar antes de que Shane llegara. este dirigía hacia la mesa bastante rápido y furioso, cuando llegó a donde estaban se paró en seco y miró con ira a Ari, acto seguido empezó a hablar.

"¡Perra mala!" Le gritó Shane a Ari mientras daba con las manos un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

Ari se levantó. "Yo no hice nada." Dijo enfadada.

Oliver y Liz se quedaron desconcertados y perdidos con esta escena, lo único que hicieron fue observar.

"¡Os dije que me gustaba!" Gritó Shane. "¡Vaya perra de amiga tengo!" Sentenció.

Ari se sorprendió y ofendió bastante con ese comentario de Shane, se subió a al asiento y después a la mesa, acto seguido se tiró encima de él y comenzó a tirarle del pelo mientras que Shane sólo se defendía.

Emily se levantó corriendo y los separó llevándose a Shane a otra parte para poder relajarlo y de paso hablar de todo lo que pasó la otra noche con Taylor. Al mismo tiempo Oliver y Liz se levantaron y cogieron a Ari y la intentaron calmar y así poder saber qué estaba pasando.

Josh y Blas que acababan de llegar se quedaron pasmados al ver la situación. Blas decidió ir con su hermana y así averiguar qué pasaba, Josh se quedó hablando con Taylor sobre la fiesta y demás.

"¿Qué cojones ha pasado ahí?" Preguntó Oliver.

"¿Por qué te has tirado encima de Shane?" Preguntó después Liz bastante sorprendida por la escenita.

"¡Porque me ha llamado perra!" Dijo. "Y… Blas me besó en la fiesta y… Shane lo vió y…" Terminó soltando un suspiro.

"¡¿Qué cojones?!" Dijo Liz entrando en shock.

Ari se lo explicó mejor ya que vio cómo su mejor amiga estaba flipando en colores, justo en ese momento llegó Blas.

"¿Qué ha pasado? He visto a Ari volar." Preguntó Blas.

"¿Por qué no me lo explicas tú?" Su hermana le respondió con otra pregunta.

"¿Qué?" Volvió a preguntar Blas desconcertado.

"Lo que pasó en la fiesta con Liz." Respondió su hermana mientras se cruza de brazos y se queda mirando a su hermano esperando la respuesta.

Blas pensó un poco. "Estaba demasiado borracho como para acordarme de todo lo que hice anoche." Acabó respondiendo mientras sonreía nervioso.

Ari resopló y se fue andando deprisa enfadada.

"Creo que debería de ir a solucionar lo que se supone que he hecho…" Dio Blas mirando a su hermana.

"Como lo jodas más, te enteras." Dijo Liz mientras lo miraba enfadada.

Blas fue detrás de Ari para poder hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heey, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien :D **_

_**En fin, aquí está el capítulo 4 de este fic, espero que os guste, ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia dejad un review. Es corto, pero el siguiente será mejor. Bueno os dejo ya tranquilos para que podáis leer, adiós.**_

* * *

><p>Emily miraba a Shane el cual estaba respirando muy rápido e intentaba tranquilizarse después de la pelea con Ari.<p>

"¿Pero de qué vas, a qué ha venido eso?" Preguntó Emily exaltada.

"Yo no soy el que tiene que dar explicaciones, eres tú." Le reprochó Shane.

Emily se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso, no sabía a qué se refería Shane, él al ver que su amiga no respondía intentó aclarar un poco.

"Te estoy hablando de tu beso con Taylor y el numerito de después." Dijo él.

Emily se quedó pensativa mientras miraba hacia otro lado. "No… No fue nada." Terminó por contestar.

"Yo creo que sí, estás bastante rara. Cuéntamelo, te puedo ayudar." Respondió comprensivo.

"Fue algo raro, eso es todo…" Comentó ella intentando cambiar de tema.

"¿Te gustó?, porque por la forma en la que evitas a Taylor yo diría que sí." Insistía él.

"No lo sé, ¿vale? Esto es muy raro para mí, nunca pensé que haría eso." Dijo ella dudando.

"Deberías de hablarlo con ella, yo pasé por eso y mírame ahora." Se señaló así mismo mientras sonreía para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Emily sonreía mientras se conseguía relajar un poco al fin. "¿De verdad piensas que debo hacerlo?" Cada vez estaba más confundida.

"Sí, habla con ella y aclara todo este asunto. Será lo mejor." Sentenció él.

Emily observó a Shane y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza para acto seguido levantarse e ir a buscar a Taylor.

En ese mismo instante se cruzó con Ari, la cual iba muy rápido hacia el baño y después con Blas, el cual iba detrás de Ari con cara de preocupación.

Ari cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dispuso a echarse agua en la cara para intentar calmarse, pero cuando levantó la vista vio a Blas detrás de ella.

"No puedes entrar al baño de chicas." Dijo enfadada mientras miraba con recelo a Blas.

En ese momento entra una chica al baño que se quedó mirando fijamente a Blas con cara de extrañada y confusa.

"¿Tienes algún problema?" Le preguntó Blas molesto.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, con la cual se choca y cae al suelo. Acto seguido se levantó rápidamente y se fue avergonzada.

Ari sonrió y después miró al chico. "Blas, déjame en paz, ya ves que no puedes estar aquí." Repitió de nuevo la pelirroja.

"Pues hablemos fuera, donde sí puedo estar." Le reprochó él.

"No pienso salir." Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero yo te voy a sacar." Dijo él mientras cogía a Ari y la ponía en su hombro de forma que no podía moverse.

"¡Ah!, ¡suéltame!, ¡déjame imbécil!" Gritó Ari mientras le daba patadas en el abdomen y puñetazos en la espalda a Blas.

El chico la llevó fuera y la acabó soltando en el suelo mientras la sujetaba de los brazos para que dejara de pegarle.

"¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?" Preguntó Ari cada vez más enfadada.

Blas se quedó mirándola serio. "¿Qué hice, Ari?" Le acabó preguntando con la misma seriedad.

"¿Sabes qué hiciste? Me besaste y ahora Shane está enfadado conmigo." Le reprochó ella.

Bueno, si se ha enfadado será porque tú también me besaste…" Contestó él.

"¿Qué yo te besé? No sueñes, además el que estaba borracho eras tú." Dijo la pelirroja muy alterada ya.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora?" Preguntó él confuso.

"Pues que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad." Contestó la chica tajante.

"¿Estás insinuando que yo siento algo por ti?" Preguntó el chico entre ofendido y sorprendido.

"Hombre, tú empezaste, así que…" Reprochó la pelirroja.

"Tú sí que estás soñando, ya te gustaría a ti que pasara algo entre nosotros. Lo siento, pero yo valgo bastante más." Acabó contestando el chico bastante enfadado.

Ari se quedó con la boca abierta y con tal de no partirle la cara a Blas, se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba pasando por el pasillo de las taquillas con las lágrimas saltadas y se encontró con Liz, la cual la paró.

"Hey, ¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó la chica de las mechas azules mientras cogía a la pelirroja del brazo y la paraba.

"No quiero hablar, Liz." Contestó ella de mala gana mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amiga.

Liz la miró a los ojos sorprendida. "¿Estás casi llorando y no me piensas contar qué pasa?" Preguntó un poco alterada.

"¿Quieres saber qué pasa? Shane me odia porque piensa que besé al idiota de tu hermano, el cual me gusta y me acaba de mandar a la mierda ahora mismo." Respondió Ari casi sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se llevó las manos a la boca.

"¿Te… Te gusta mi hermano? ¿Y cuándo diablos pensabas decírmelo?" Preguntó de nuevo Liz bastante alterada y sorprendida.

"Yo… Bueno… No estaba segura y no quería hacer un mundo de esto…" Contestó Ari cabizbaja.

"¡Se supone que somos mejores amigas y no tenemos secretos!" Reprochó la otra chica.

"Pero es que…" Comenzó a decir Ari pero no sabía cómo continuar, no sabía qué decirle.

Liz estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelirroja, pero al ver que no articulaba ninguna palabra decidió hablar ella. "Ya veo que no merezco ni una mentira tuya…" Dijo muy seria mientras miraba a Ari a los ojos. "Yo me voy, paso de esta mierda." Terminó por decir y se fue de allí dejando a la pelirroja sola y con las lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas.

Ari salió de allí lo más rápido que puedo y llegó a su casa sin ganas de nada, había sido un día horrible y lo único que quería era relajarse un poco viendo la televisión o quizás leyendo, pero nada más abrir la puerta de su casa escuchó la voz de su madre que provenía del salón.

"¡Ariana Montgomery, estás castigada!" Gritó su madre.

"¿¡Pero qué cojones!? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella gritando mientras se dirigía al salón para poder ver a sus padres bien.

"Por mentirnos, y modera ese lenguaje jovencita." Respondió su padre muy serio.

"¡Pero si no he hecho nada!" Reprochó ella.

"Fuiste a casa de esa amiguita tuya… Liz." Dijo la madre mientras hacía una mueca de asco con la cara. "Y acabaste borracha." Terminó la frase.

Ella se quedó paralizada mientras miraba a sus padres, ¿cómo diablos sabían eso? Al parecer pasaron por la casa de Liz y vieron la que tenían montada. Cómo no, a sus padres nunca les gustó Liz, siempre les pareció una mala influencia para su hija, aunque el padre de Liz trabajara con el de Ari y conocieran a la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca les acabó de gustar.

"Queremos que dejes de ver a esa chica, es una mala influencia para ti." Sentenció su padre.

La pelirroja no hizo nada, tan sólo abandonó el salón y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, estaba harta de este día ya.

Ari no se podía creer lo que había pasado, el chico que le gustaba la había mandado a la mierda y sus dos mejores amigos no querían ni verla, y para colmo sus padres la habían castigado, ¿podría ir todo esto a peor? La chica no quería averiguarlo así que subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se metió en la cama y terminó quedándose durmiendo mientras lloraba para desahogarse.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heeey, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien :D**_

_**En fin, aquí está en cap 5 de este fic, espero que os guste, ya sabéis dónde dejar vuestras dudas y sugerencias. Por cierto, muchas gracias a la gente que deja review y obviamente a la que lee el fic también. Me voy ya a dormir, os dejo leer tranquilos, adiós.**_

* * *

><p>Taylor y Josh estaban hablando animadamente en la cafetería del instituto mientras que los demás se habían ido a solucionar sus asuntos, lo que quería decir que estaban ellos solos en la mesa.<p>

"Hey, la fiesta estuvo genial, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el chico sonriente.

"Sí, me lo pasé realmente bien." Respondió ella alegre.

"Lo siento, pero lo tengo que decir… El beso que os disteis Emily y tú fue alucinante." Comentó él.

"Ya, bueno… Fue algo raro." Respondió ella algo incómoda.

"Parecía bastante real…" Dijo él.

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, me han dicho que eres artista." Dijo Taylor rápidamente y emocionada.

"Sí, se podría decir que sí…" Respondió él.

"Siento parecer atrevida, pero… ¿Me enseñarías alguna de tus obras?" Preguntó ella emocionada y sonriente.

"Claro." Respondió él.

Josh llevó a Taylor al aula de arte, donde estaban todas las obras y cuadros que los alumnos del instituto hacían. Él empezó enseñándole una escultura que hizo hace unas semanas y algunos cuadros que estaban colgados por las paredes. Taylor se quedó alucinada viendo todo eso, estaba tan absorta por las obras que acabó tropezándose con un cable y cayó sobre Josh, el cual la sujetó y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

"Lo… Lo siento." Dijo ella distraída mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo." Dijo él y acto seguido la besó.

Eso pilló por sorpresa a Taylor, la cual le siguió el beso después de percatarse de lo que había pasado. Al rato se separaron y Josh le dijo a Taylor que no quería nada serio y que de esto no podía enterarse nadie, por desgracia en ese mismo instante pasó por la puerta del aula Sarah, que como buena cotilla que es lo vio todo. Eso no podría significar nada bueno, algo tramaba.

Era por la tarde y Emily estaba en el salón de su casa nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, quería hablar con Taylor pero no la había visto en todo el día, así que decidió llamarla. Su hermana Sarah la vio y decidió intervenir para así molestar un poco a Emily.

"¿Llamando a tu supuesta mejor amiga?" Pregunta irónicamente Sarah.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Respondió Emily con otra pregunta.

"¿Acaso sabes todo sobre su vida?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Sarah, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa?" Dijo Emily entre asustada y curiosa.

"Nada… Sólo que he pillado a Taylor liándose con Josh." Soltó ella haciéndose la indiferente.

Emily se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, estaba perpleja y en estado de shock. En ese mismo instante llamaron a la puerta, como Sarah veía que su hermana no respondía tuvo que ir a abrir ella. Abrió la puerta y era Taylor, al verla Sarah sonrió.

"Hablando de la reina de roma…" Susurró. "Pasa, Emily está en el salón." Dijo ella con una falsa amabilidad bastante notable.

"Gracias… Supongo." Respondió Taylor extrañada por la actitud de Sarah.

Taylor pasó al salón donde se encontraba Emily aún alucinando por lo que le había contado su hermana, la cual se sentó en las escaleras con la esperanza de enterarse de su conversación.

"Hey, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy rara…" Le preguntó Taylor preocupada al ver que ni la saludó cuando llegó.

Emily sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amiga, después se decidió a hablar. "Es que… Siento que no me lo cuentas todo… Como antes." Terminó por decir cabizbaja.

"Pero… ¿He hecho algo malo?" Preguntó bastante más preocupada y extrañada Taylor.

Sarah fue hacia la cocina y mientras pasaba por donde estaban ellas decidió comentar para así molestar más a su hermana.

"Si contaras todo lo que tienes que contar…" Dijo Sarah como acusando de algo a Taylor.

Taylor la miró extrañada, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. "¿De qué está hablando?" Le preguntó a Emily.

"Tú sabrás." Respondió ésta encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mira, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando ahora mismo…" Dijo nerviosa Taylor.

"Olvídalo… " Dijo finalmente Emily. "Creo que deberíamos de hablar sobre el beso del otro día…" Comentó cabizbaja.

"Tan sólo fue una tontería, ¿no crees?" Contestó Taylor.

"Bueno… El problema está en que para mí significó algo más…" Terminó por decir Emily mientras jugaba con sus manos bastante nerviosa.

Taylor se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso, ¿ese era el motivo por el cual su mejor amiga había estado tan distante estos días atrás? No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, simplemente se había quedado en shock.

Era ya tarde, casi por la noche y Liz estaba en la casa de Oliver, el cual estaba jugando a la Xbox mientras ella se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación pegando voces y gesticulando exageradamente.

"¿Cómo es posible que no me contara algo así? Preguntó Liz alterada.

"A lo mejor se sentía vulnerable y culpable por el hecho de que le gustase el hermano de su mejor amiga que a la vez es una persona que jamás sentirá lo mismo que ella porque es muy orgulloso como para admitirlo." Respondió Oliver sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Liz se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a Oliver, el cual seguía jugando al GTA Online en la Xbox tan tranquilo. "Joder, tienes razón… ¡Qué mala amiga soy! ¡Seguro que me odia! Pobre Ari…" Acabó diciendo la chica de las mechas mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Liz se acercó emocionada y de forma rápida a Oliver, lo cogió de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios, fue un beso rápido. "Gracias, Oli." Dijo para después salir hacia la casa de Ari rápidamente.

Oliver se quedó quieto en su sitio, sacó lentamente su inhalador y se lo echó. "Wuo." Acabó diciendo mientras seguía alucinando.

Liz fue hacia casa de Ari lo más rápido que pudo, era de noche, pero eso no le importaba. Cuando por fin llegó allí, se quedó en la puerta dando vueltas en círculos nerviosa e indecisa.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heey, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien :D**_

_**En fin, aquí está el capítulo 7 de este fic, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejáis un review, os lo agradezco mucho, al igual que a las personas que leen la historia pero no dejan un review, gracias igualmente :D Bueno, me voy a dormir ya, os dejo leer tranquilos, adiós.**_

* * *

><p>Liz fue hacia casa de Ari lo más rápido que pudo, era de noche pero eso no le importaba. Cuando por fin llegó allí, se quedó en la puerta dando vueltas en círculos nerviosa e indecisa. De repente Ari abrió la puerta rápidamente de espaldas:<p>

"¡Ojalá viviese debajo de un puente muy lejos de aquí!" Dijo Ari mientras levantaba con una mano la gran bolsa de basura que llevaba.

Ari sin querer le dio con la bolsa en la cabeza a Liz y ésta cayó al suelo. Ari asustada por el golpe que escuchó, miró y logró ver tras aquella gran bolsa a su amiga en el suelo.

"¡Liz!" Gritó y soltó la bolsa para ayudar a su amiga.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?" Preguntó irónicamente mientras se incorporaba y miraba la gran casa.

"Estoy bien." Dijo cogiendo de nuevo la basura.

"Ari, siento haberte gritado y haberme enfadado sin sentido antes, he comprendido que fui una estúpida. Lo siento, de verdad." Dijo Liz mientras miraba a su amiga.

"Gracias, Liz." Respondió ella mientras se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la aplastó en un abrazo.

"Además, ya mataré a Blas cuando llegue a casa." Comentó la chica de las mechas mientras le respondía el abrazo, Ari sólo sonrió un poco. "Vamos, anímate." Terminó diciendo Liz.

"Ya estoy bien, de verdad." Dijo Ari mirando hacia otro lado.

Ari terminó contándole a su amiga todo lo ocurrido con el hermano de ésta, Liz no se podía creer lo estúpido que había sido Blas, así que cuando la pelirroja terminó de contarle todo, ella salió corriendo hacia su casa en busca de su hermano para echarle la bronca.

"Ari, tengo que irme, adiós." Dijo Liz mientras se levantaba y se iba corriendo.

En ese mismo instante estaban Taylor y Emily en casa de ésta última hablando sobre ese beso que se dieron en la fiesta.

"¿Cómo… Cómo qué algo más?" Preguntó Taylor nerviosa.

Emily estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía muy bien qué responderle. "ES que no sé cómo explicarlo, fue muy extraño, no fue como un simple beso, pero tampoco sé lo que significa eso.

Taylor no sabía qué hacer ni qué responder, se quedó paralizada y perpleja ante esa respuesta por parte de su amiga. En ese instante recibe un mensaje de Josh, en el cual ponía: "¿Quieres que nos veamos? ;)"

"Emily… Lo siento mucho pero mi madre quiere que vaya a mi casa ahora mismo. Lo siento mucho." Dijo Taylor mientras intentaba disimular que le estaba mintiendo.

Taylor se levantó lo antes posible y salió de allí, no sabía cómo actuar ante esa situación, lo podía cambiar todo, podría ser el fin de su amistad.

Mientras tanto Emily se quedó mirándola mientras se iba, estaba paralizada, esperaba escuchar otra respuesta por parte de su amiga, no eso de que se tenía que ir. No sabía cómo sentirse ante eso. Su hermana que como una buena cotilla se había enterado de todo, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros en señal de apoyo, aunque viniendo de ella parecía bastante falso ese comportamiento.

"Bueno… Parece que te ha evitado…" Dijo Sarah mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana.

"¿Sabes? Así no ayudar en absoluto." Respondió Emily irritada.

Emily se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, necesitaba distraerse así que decidió ver una serie o alguna película de risa.

Liz llegó a su casa y nada más entrar por la puerta vio a su hermano sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

"Hey, ya has llegado, ¿dónde estabas?" Preguntó su hermano inocente.

Liz se acercó a él y sin decir nada le dio una colleja muy fuerte, su hermano sorprendido se volvió a ver a la chica, la cual lo miraba bastante enfadada con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

"¿A qué cojones ha venido eso?" Preguntó él mientras se rascaba la parte donde su hermana le había pegado.

"Viene a que eres un gilipollas, te dije que no lo jodieras más con Ari y tú lo que haces es hundirla." Contestó ella tajante.

"Bueno… Yo…" No pudo terminar frase ya que su hermano lo paró hablando ella de nuevo.

Liz cada vez más alterada empezó a echarle la bronca de tal forma que acabó repitiéndose. Cuando terminó de echarle la bronca respiró muy agitadamente porque le faltaba el aire. Blas se quedó mirándola entre asustado y flipando.

"¿Lo… Siento?" Dijo él dudoso.

"¿Qué lo sientes? ¡Con eso no solucionas nada!" Le reprochó Liz furiosa.

"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?" Preguntó él de la misma forma que su hermana.

"Que te disculpes y que dejes de ser tan gilipollas, así no vas a llegar a ningún lado. El orgullo no engorda, así que deberías de tragártelo más a menudo." Terminó por decir ella.

"¿Sabes? Cada vez me cabrea más que siempre tengas razón." Dijo él levantándose del sofá para ponerse a la misma altura que su hermana.

"Pero me quieres." Le respondió Liz ya más relajada mientras sonreía.

"Eres mi hermana… Tengo que hacerlo." Dijo él de la misma forma que ella.

Los padres de Shane no saben que ha salido del armario y por eso mismo no quiere que nadie vaya a su casa y vea que se comporta de forma diferente.

Al mismo tiempo que Blas está de camino a casa de Ari, Shane está en su habitación pensando en todo lo que ha pasado con la pelirroja, sin saber que en ese momento Josh iba a su casa para solucionarlo, y menos aún que iba a ir acompañado de Taylor.

Llamaron a la puerta y abrió la madre de Shane, la cual los dejó pasar amablemente. Suben y entraron en la habitación de Shane.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Josh mientras entraba a la habitación junto a Taylor.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Shane mientras se incorporaba y acababa sentado en la cama.

"Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Shane. ¿No echas de menos estar con Ari toda la tarde?" Comentó Josh serio.

Shane suspiró. "Claro… Pero es que… Tengo demasiado orgullo." Terminó diciendo cabizbajo.

"Blas fue el que le besó, no ella a él." Dijo Taylor intentando ayudar a Josh y así incorporarse en la conversación.

"Pues… Me estoy sintiendo fatal ahora mismo, realmente ella no tiene la culpa…" Dijo Shane con tono de culpabilidad en su voz.

"Además." Añade Josh. "A ti sólo te pone Blas, al igual que medio instituto." Terminó por decir y todos rieron.

Estaban ya por salir de la habitación para ir a buscar a Ari cuando de repente Shane se percata de algo.

"Oye, una cosa Taylor, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó curioso él.

Taylor sin saber bien qué decir, responde. "Bueno… Es que Josh me llamó porque pensó que sería más fácil que yo te convenciera." Dijo mientras miraba nerviosa a Josh.

"¡Eh!, No estaréis juntos, ¿verdad?" Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez de forma cotilla.

"No, para nada, por supuesto que no." Contestaron Josh y Taylor a la vez mientras se miraban.

"Definitivamente algo a pasado entre vosotros…" Concluyó Shane mientras los miraba.

Josh se estaba poniendo nervioso, así que cambió de tema. "Bueno… Tú deberías preocuparte por Ari." Dijo.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Shane mientras salía e iba a buscar a Ari.

Shane sabía que Ari tenía por la tarde clases en el teatro donde solía actuar, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Se puso a esperarla en la salida, al rato la ve salir y se acerca a ella.

"¿Perdonarías a éste gilipollas?" Preguntó Shane mientras intentaba llamar la atención de Ari dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Ari se dio la vuelta y lo miró asombrada, sin dudarlo respondió. "Por supuesto." Dijo para después abalanzarse sobre él y fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

Más tarde en ese mismo día, Blas llegó a la casa de Ari, y nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, porque ni sus padres le soportaban, ni Ari, que estaría muy enfadada con él. Decidió subir por un árbol que daba a la ventana de Ari hasta su habitación y así poder hablar con ella sin que sus padres lo echasen o lo amenazasen con llamar a la policía.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heeey, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien.**_

_**Sé que es un capítulo muuuuy corto, pero lo compensaré porque mañana subiré otro que será más extenso, éste lo he subido porque hacía ya mucho que no actualizaba y no quería dejaros tanto tiempo sin capítulo. Espero que os guste, os dejo leer, adiós :D**_

* * *

><p>Blas estaba en la casa de Ari y esperaba bajo la ventana de la habitación de ella a que le respondiera al mensaje que le había enviado, pero la pelirroja no lo hacía así que decidió subir por el árbol y colarse en su habitación. Fue sigilosamente hasta dónde estaba Ari para despertarla con cuidado, pero pasó todo lo contrario.<p>

"¡Aaaaahhh!" Gritó Ari muy asustada mientras se intentaba incorporar en la cama.

"Sssshhhh, tranquila soy yo, Blas." Dijo el chico intentando tranquilizarla para que no gritara.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?" Preguntó la pelirroja muy alterada pero intentando no gritar.

"Te envié un mensaje pero no contestabas así que decidí venir para poder hablar contigo." Intentaba explicarse él.

"¿Y entras por la ventana como un ladrón?" Preguntó ella aún adormilada.

"Tus padres ni siquiera me hubiesen abierto." Respondió él seco.

"¡Ariana!, ¿estás bien querida?" Preguntó la madre de Ari que estaba yendo hacia la habitación de la pelirroja.

"Mierda son mis padres… Corre escóndete."

Blas se escondió en el armario muy callado para no llamar la atención y que lo pillaran.

"Ariana, ¿qué ha pasado?" Preguntó la madre de Ari una vez ya en la habitación.

"No ha sido nada mamá, sólo una pesadilla." Dijo ella nerviosa.

"Oh, está bien, pero no grites querida que sino los vecinos van a pensar que no te queremos." Dijo la madre para después irse de nuevo a dormir.

Ari estaba procesando lo último que le había dicho su madre ya que le había resultado muy estúpido, hasta que Blas salió y la interrumpió.

"Nunca habría pensado que salir del armario sería así…" Dijo él riendo mientras se acercaba a Ari.

Ari se reía por el comentario pero su cara cambió de repente.

"Blas… Quiero que te vayas." Dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja.

"¿Qué? Pero si venía a disculparme." Dijo el chico empezando a alterarse.

"No quiero que te disculpes, quiero que te vayas." Dijo ella igual que el chico.

"¡Vale!, de todas formas esto ha sido una idea estúpida." Dijo Blas para acto seguido salir por la misma ventana que había entrado.

Ari vio cómo se iba el chico por la ventana y cuando ya no había rastro de él, se puso a llorar. Sentía una impotencia y una rabia que no sabía cómo calmar, así que se puso a llorar hasta que se volvió a dormir.

Esa misma noche Shane y Liz decidieron sacar a todos a una fiesta ya que últimamente había demasiados malos rollos entre todos.

Habían quedado todos en la casa de Liz, y cuando ya están allí, cada uno a lo suyo, Shane decidió hablar y romper el hielo.

"Está bien, chicos… La tensión que hay aquí ahora mismo se puede cortar perfectamente." Dijo él poniéndose de pie.

"Shane tiene razón, así que hemos pensado que hoy podríamos ir a una fiesta para desconectar un poco de todo." Dijo Liz mientras se levantaba y se ponía a la misma altura que Shane.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos sin articular ni una palabra hasta que Taylor decidió hablar.

"A mí me parece genial, chicos." Se levantó y se acercó hasta ellos.

"No aceptaremos un NO por respuesta." Dijo Liz seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos y les dirigía una mirada asesina a todos.

"Se me ha olvidado comentar que la entrada es gratis."

Todos se levantaron a la vez y se pudo escuchar un "ah, eso cambia las cosas…" general por parte de todos.

Sarah, la hermana de Emily se enteró de toda la conversación ya que Emily tuvo que volver a su casa a por su móvil que se le había olvidado y cuando volvió con los demás su hermana la siguió.

Se dirigieron hacia el local donde se celebraba la fiesta, se quedaron en un callejón que hacia esquina y entonces Oliver habló:

"Eh… Shane, ¿sabes que hay que pagar para entrar no?" Dijo Oliver desconcertado.

"Con mi método no." Dijo Shane sonriente mientras señalaba cual azafata de un concurso de la televisión a la puerta trasera que estaba sin vigilancia.

"Sabía que había algún truco, contigo siempre lo hay…" Dijo Josh mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"No os quejéis y entrad de una vez." Dijo Shane mientras abría la puerta.

Entraron en el local que estaba lleno de gente. Blas, Josh y Oliver se alejaron mientras que Shane se fue a hablar con un amigo y por último Emily, Liz y Ari se van a los sillones y empiezan a pedir unas bebidas.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heeey, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien.**_

_**Aquí está el capítulo que os dije, espero que os guste, ya sabéis que podéis dejar un review con sugerencias y demás. Os dejo leer tranquilos, adiós :D**_

* * *

><p>Liz, Ari y Emily estaban en los sillones mientras bebían de sus copas y charlaban un rato.<p>

"Qué local tan increíble." Dijo Emily mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Ari estaba mirando a Blas muy enfadada. "No le pienso hablar." Le dijo a Liz.

"Venga Ari, no pienses más en él, se supone que hemos venido a pasar un buen rato." Le respondió Liz mientras bebía un gran trago de su copa.

"Uhm… Está bien." Terminó por decir la pelirroja mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

En la otra parte del local estaban Blas, Josh y Oliver, los cuales estaban fumando y tomándose algunas pastillas que habían pillado, aunque a Oliver no le parecía buena idea y se negaba a hacerlo.

"No pienso hablarle en toda la jodida noche." Dijo Blas mientras se tomaba una pastilla acompañándola con un trago de su copa.

"Tío, deja ya el temita, que se está haciendo muy pesado." Le respondió Josh, el cual estaba haciendo lo mismo que Blas.

"¡Chicos, no deberíais de tomar eso, no no eh!" Gritó Oliver que estaba mirando las pastillas muy asustado mientras jugaba nervioso con sus dedos y se colocaba bien las gafas.

"Hey Oliver, no pasa nada, es sólo… placer. ¿Quieres?" Preguntó Blas con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Oliver miró la pequeña pastilla blanca sin saber bien qué hacer, pero deseaba con ansias probarla.

"Está bien, dámela." Dijo finalmente sin creerse ni él mismo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pasó una como una media hora hasta que la pastilla hizo efecto y Oliver estaba bailando como un loco, hablando con todo el mundo e incluso acabó en lo alto de una columna bailando.

Más tarde Liz y Emily fueron al baño mientras que Ari se terminaba su chupito. Cuando las chicas se fueron, un chico bastante borracho se acercó y empezó a empujar a la pelirroja, desde lejos, Blas que estaba observando la escena, decide ir a ayudar a Ari.

Blas estaba bastante borracho y colocado, pero llegó allí como pudo. Lo primero que hizo fue empujar al chico fuera del espacio vital de Ari, éste se puso violento y le pegó más de un puñetazo a Blas, el cual se repuso y empezó a pegar al chico. Los amigos del chaval vieron la pelea y decidieron meterse en ella, Oliver que también vio lo ocurrido y como estaba todavía colocado se metió en la pelea y empezó a pegarle a un amigo del chico. En ese momento llegaron Liz y Emily, las cuales se quedaron flipando con la escena. Ari que se percató de que llegaron fue corriendo hacia Liz.

"¡Liz!, ¡Blas no para de pegarle, haz que pare, por favor!" Gritó la pelirroja asustada y alterada.

Liz se acercó como pudo a su hermano y lo separó del idiota al que estaba pegando. Se lo llevó a un sofá que estaba cerca y lo tranquilizó, pero se percató de que Oliver seguía peleándose con el amigo del chico.

"¡Ari!, quédate con Blas que yo tengo que ir a por Oliver. Intenta limpiarle la sangre y eso." Le dijo a la pelirroja mientras se levantaba e iba a por Oliver.

Liz fue a por Oliver, el cual estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras empujaba a otro chaval que estaba casi igual de mal que él. Ella lo sujetó y se lo llevó a un sofá para tranquilizarlo un poco.

"Oliver, ¿qué cojones te has tomado?" Preguntó la chica de ojos azules mientras lo sentaba en el sofá.

"¿Qué?, ¿eh?, ¿qué?" Preguntó Oliver distraído y mirando hacia todos lados.

"¡Oliver!" Gritó Liz para finalmente conseguir la atención del chico.

"Blas me dio una pastilla y de repente me he puesto muy feliz y con mucha energía."

"Mi hermano es gilipollas..." Dijo Liz con una mirada de enfado muy notable.

Ariana se llevó a Blas al baño para poder limpiarle la sangre e intentar curarlo un poco.

Llegaron al baño y Blas estaba con los ojos cerrados y echado en la pared, aún muy borracho.

"Gracias Ari, esto ha sido lo mejor de la noche." Dijo él con los ojos aún cerrados.

"¿Estar en un cuarto de baño que huele a muerto, borracho y con los nudillos partidos? No tienes ni idea de pasarlo bien." Dijo Ari riendo para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Blas abrió los ojos poco a poco y muy lentamente, y miró a Ari a los suyos.

"Siempre te he considerado una hermanita más, no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo."

Ari no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hermanos, sólo eran hermanos.

"Pero también te quiero más que como una hermana…" Finalizó el chico.

Ari no sabía qué hacer, le pilló totalmente de sorpresa. Se quedó mirándole a los ojos y se le saltaron las lágrimas, le empezó a besar y luego se separó de él.

"Será nuestro pequeño secreto." Dijo la pelirroja.

Ari se secó las lágrimas y salió del baño con Blas en el hombro.

"¡Shane, Emily!" Gritó Ari casi sin poder llevar a Blas.

Shane y Emily le ayudaron a llevar a Blas a un sofá que había cerca y lo sentaron.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Shane a Ari, la cual traía una cara bastante seria.

"Supongo…" Dijo Ari buscando a su mejor amiga. "¡Liz!" Gritó mientras se acercaba a su amiga. "Deberíamos de irnos ya." Terminó por decirle preocupada.

"¡SOY UN DINOSAURIO, WIII!" Gritó Oliver mientras se movía de una forma ridícula.

"Creo que tienes razón…" Dijo Liz riéndose al ver la escenita que estaba haciendo su amigo.

Todos salieron de allí y se dirigieron a casa de Liz y Blas.

"Creo que Oliver debería de quedarse aquí." Comentó Liz y observaron al chico el cual estaba mirándose la mano muy extrañado mientras que con la otra se rascaba la cabeza. "Ari acuesta a mi hermano, que yo voy a hacerle un café a Oliver." Finalizó la chica de los ojos azules con una cara de anonadada muy notable.

Por fin la pelea se había disuelto, ya todos estaban calmados y en ese momento Taylor estaba sentada mirando el móvil tranquilamente cuando Josh se sentó a su lado.

"La que se ha liado en un momento, pensaba que Oliver no salía vivo." Dijo Josh para romper el hielo, pero a pesar de su seriedad, se notaba que había bebido bastante.

"Sí, pero vamos que no ha sido para tanto." Taylor seguía enfadada, pues no le gustó que le dijera todo eso en la sala de arte, odia guardar secretos. Josh al ver la frialdad y el distanciamiento de Taylor intentó arreglarlo.

"Vamos, no te enfades, ¿y si vamos a otro lado y lo arreglamos?" Josh estaba bastante borracho y se estaba pasando por lo que Taylor lo cortó rápidamente, pero antes de eso, Emily salía del baño cuando vio la escena entre ambos. No se lo esperaba y casi sin darse cuenta esta justo delante de Taylor.

"De esto es de lo que te hablaba, ¿cómo no has podido contarme lo que pasaba entre vosotros? Creía que para nosotras no había secretos." Dijo Emily para acto seguido salir de la sala lo más rápido que pudo.

Taylor no se creía lo que acababa de pasar y casi tan pronto como lo entendió, se levantó, dejó allí a Josh y fue a buscar a Emily.

Todos se acabaron yendo a casa enfadados los unos con los otros, excepto Ari y Oliver, que se quedarían a dormir en la casa de Liz y Blas.

Ari llevó a Blas a su habitación como pudo y lo tumbó en la cama.

"Ponme el pijama, Ari." Dijo Blas riéndose escandalosamente ya que aún seguía borracho.

"¡Shh, son las cuatro de la mañana." Dijo Ari mientras le quitaba la camisa y le ponía en pijama.

Blas cogió a Ari y la acostó a su lado con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Blas!" Dijo Ari sorprendida. "Suéltame."

"¡Ari, duerme conmigo!" Volvió a gritar el chico pero no en un tono muy alto.

"¡No!" Respondió Ari en un tono cariñoso.

"Pero yo te quiero…" Dijo él.

Ari sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, de nuevo no se lo esperaba, todo esto era muy nuevo e impactante para ella. Optó por no decir nada y salir de la habitación rápidamente en silencio. No sabía cómo se sentía respecto a lo que ocurrió en la fiesta y lo que le acababa de decir Blas, necesitaba salir a que le diese el aire y aclarar sus ideas.

"Hey, ¿qué haces sentada en el sofá sola y con la tele apagada?" Preguntó Liz mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¡Liz!, ehm… Nada, es sólo que…" Respondió Ari saliendo de sus pensamientos e intentando prestarle atención a su amiga.

"¿Estás bien, Ari? Sé que ha sido una noche bastante rara y movidita y en fin… Puede que haya sido duro para ti y eso." Preguntó Liz comprensiva al ver la cara de susto y despiste que la pelirroja tenía.

Ari estaba cabizbaja pensando en lo que su amiga le dijo. "Tengo que irme, adiós." Acabó por decir mientras se levantaba y salía rápidamente por la puerta.

Liz se quedó flipando en ese momento, se esperaba cualquier respuesta excepto esa por parte de su amiga. Optó por dejarla marchar y hablar las cosas con claridad mañana sin falta, aunque no se quedó tranquila del todo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heeey, ¿qué tal? espero que bien :D**_

_**Eeeen fin, aquí está esta capítulo, si os gusta o tenéis alguna sugerencia ya sabéis que podéis dejar un review, los leo todos. Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan el fic, y a los que lo leéis pero no comentáis gracias igualmente. Os dejo leer ya, adíos ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Era por la mañana y Ari aún estaba durmiendo en su gran cama. De repente notó una brisa en su cara, arrugó su nariz y movió sus nudillos por sus ojos para despertarse lentamente. Cuando los abrió vio la cara de Blas sonriéndole.<p>

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Gritó Ari muy asustada. "¿Qué cojones haces aquí?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"¡Soy el nuevo secretario de tu padre!" Dijo Blas muy emocionado mientras la abrazaba, pero ella no le siguió el abrazo. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó él curioso y un poco desilusionado por la reacción de la pelirroja.

Ari bajó corriendo al despacho de su padre y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a su padre sentado en una gran silla mientras fumaba de su pipa y veía un partido de fútbol americano en una televisión enorme que estaba en un gran mueble.

"¿Desde cuándo necesitas un puto secretario?" Le preguntó la chica a su padre.

"Desde que conseguimos cinco contratos por día, cielo. Por cierto, mejora ese vocabulario o los vecinos pensaran mal de nosotros." Respondió su padre sonriente.

Ari resopló y se fue a desayunar, después se vistió y peinó. Blas apareció por la puerta de su cuarto.

"Hey, vienes conmigo al instituto, ¿no?" Preguntó el chico sonriente mientras miraba a Ari.

"Sí." Respondió la pelirroja cortante mientras cogía su mochila y se dirigía hacia abajo.

Ella no quería discutir más, además sabía que seguía locamente enamorada de Blas… Sí, ella pensaba eso.

Mientras que iban por la calle los dos iban andando en completo silencio, uno muy incómodo ya que los dos se acordaban perfectamente de lo que pasó en la fiesta pero no se atrevían de sacar el tema.

"Sé que sabes lo que te dije en la cama… Lo de que te quiero. Lo siento, no quería mentirte. Puedes tener novio o estar con alguien… No me importa." Dijo Blas muy poco convincente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ari sorprendida, no se esperaba eso para nada.

"Pues eso." Respondió el chico muy cortante.

Ari se rio en tono irónico. "¿Quién te crees que eres tú?, ¿Andrew Lincoln? ¡JÁ! Eres imbécil." Concluyó la pelirroja.

"Yo no me creo ser ese." Se rio en tono irónico también. "Pero tú me quieres." Terminó por decir con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

"Mira Blas, deja de fumar porros porque te están afectando gravemente." Concluyó la chica muy enfadada.

Ari adelantó a Blas y se fue al instituto sola. Cuando llegó buscó a Liz, miró por todas partes hasta que finalmente la encontró en su taquilla.

"¡Liz!, Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Blas, sé que es tú hermano y todo eso, pero… Lo necesito."

La pelirroja se lo terminó por contar todo a Liz, ésta se quedó mirándola fijamente con una expresión que solía usar cuando le prohibían hacer algo o le echaban la bronca, tenía las cejas fruncidas y una mirada asesina bastante notable.

"¿Así que Blas puede estar en tu casa todo el tiempo que quiera y yo no puedo pasar ni por tu barrio sin que tus padres me amenacen con llamar a la policía?" Preguntó la chica de los ojos azules bastante indignada.

"¡Liz!, ¿sólo has escuchado eso cuando te lo he contado todo?" Preguntó la pelirroja en tono de leve enfado.

"No, lo he escuchado todo, pero es que no es justo." Reprochó Liz con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado con una mueca de desagrado.

"Sí, tienes razón… No entiendo cómo es que lo ha contratado mi padre. No es nada justo que… Un momento..." Dijo Ari un poco confusa ya que ese no era el tema principal. "¡No me cambies de tema que me confundes, Liz!" Terminó por decir la pelirroja mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo a su amiga.

"Lo siento, ya me centro… Creo que deberías de pasar de él, quiero decir, se ha comportado como un gilipollas y debería disculparse." Dijo Liz más centrada y comprensiva.

"Sé que iba a pasar de él y que no iba a darle importancia, pero haga lo que haga me hace daño y pff… Me tenía que desahogar." Dijo Ari con las lágrimas saltadas, se podía notar que estaba bastante agobiada por todo.

Liz al ver así a su amiga, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, no le gustaba verla así. Cuando se desahogó del todo, la chica de los ojos azules se llevó a su amiga a dar una vuelta, pasaron de las clases, no tenían ánimos para eso.

En el instituto estaba Taylor guardando unos libros en su taquilla mientras se debatía entre hablar con Emily o no, no sabía que había pasado pero tenía que arreglarlo. Por fin vio a Emily, corrió hacia ella y la paró en medio del pasillo.

"Emily, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer, no entiendo porque te enfadaste, no ocurrió nada." Soltó Taylor rápidamente mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

"Taylor, deja de fingir, sé perfectamente que tú y Josh tenéis algo." Respondió Emily indignada.

"¿Pero quién te ha dicho eso?" Preguntó Taylor confundida.

"Pues aunque no te lo creas, Sarah os vio el otro día." Dijo tajante la rubia.

"¿Y tú vas a creerla con lo que me odia?" Preguntó incrédula Taylor.

"Pues sí, además lo de ayer fue algo más para sólo ser amigos." Le reprochó Emily.

La pelea iba a más e iba a ir a peor, en ese momento Josh entró en el pasillo y las vio. Dispuesto a hablar con Taylor se acercó a ellas.

"Taylor, ¿podemos hablar?" Preguntó el chico. Taylor se giró y allí estaba Josh.

"¡Oh no, el que faltaba!" Se quejó Emily. Todo le estaba saliendo mal, no soportaba a Josh, por lo que intentó salir de allí pero Taylor la sujetó por el brazo, no la iba a dejar ir.

"Josh, vete de aquí, no quiero verte. Además estoy hablando con Emily y no tengo nada que hablar contigo." Respondió Taylor tajante.

"Vamos Taylor, siento mucho lo de ayer… Si me dejaras explicarme…" Insistió el chico de nuevo.

"No hay nada que explicar, no quiero saber nada de ti, lo has estropeado todo." Respondió Taylor bastante alterada ya.

La pelea se estaba convirtiendo en algo público, todo el pasillo miraba la pelea sin perderse ni un detalle hasta que Taylor se hartó, echó a Josh y Emily salió de allí, al final no había solucionado nada y todos estaban peleados sin dirigirse la palabra.

Ya era por la tarde y Emily se sentía mal por Taylor, pero a la vez seguía enfadada con ella, no sabía qué hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Shane, era lo único que le podía ayudar.

Emily le suplicó que fuera a su casa para así ayudarla. Después de un rato Shane llegó; justo en ese momento Emily y su madre se encontraban en una discusión, por lo que Emily le dijo que subiera a su habitación mientras ella terminaba.

Shane subió las escaleras pero una vez arriba no sabía cuál era la puerta de la habitación de Emily, por lo que abrió la primera que se le ocurrió.

De repente vio a Sarah tirada en la cama mientras lloraba, al oír la puerta levantó la cabeza y vio a Shane allí parado.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera de mi habitación!" Gritó Sarah enfadada mientras se secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

"¡Eh, traquila! Ya me voy, ¿pero qué te pasa?" Preguntó curioso el chico.

"No es tu problema, además seguro que no te interesa escucharme." Dijo la chica cabizbaja.

Shane se acercó poco a poco y con cara pícara dijo:

"Querida soy gay, me encanta escuchar."

Sarah le contó todo lo que pasaba, pues al parecer después del cambio de instituto se había quedado sin amigos, ya nadie se interesaba por ella, incluso su propia hermana le daba de lado, todo le estaba saliendo mal, ella esperaba otra reacción, es decir, más popularidad.

Shane se sentía peor, él había pensado que Sarah era una persona fría y despegada que no le importaba nada, en cambio le dolía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Bueno, la verdad es que no me pensaba que tenías este tipo de problemas, pero con un poco de mi ayuda esto va a cambiar, te lo aseguro, yo puedo hacer de ti alguien muy importante." Dijo Shane bastante comprensivo.

El chico iba a seguir hablando cuando se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella apareció Emily.

"¡Eh, que has venido a ayudarme a mí!" Reprochó Emily.

"Vale, ya voy, tranquila." Shane se levantó y siguió a Emily, pero antes de cerrar miró a Sarah. "Bueno, ya seguiremos con esta conversación."

Una vez en el cuarto de Emily, ésta le contó todo lo que había ocurrido entre Josh, Taylor y ella y lo mal que se sentía al respecto, sobre todo con la situación en la que había pesto a Taylor. Tras un rato pensando, Shane por fin habló.

"No te enfades, pero creo que deberías de ir a hablar con ella, arreglarlo y contarle lo que realmente sientes." Concluyó el chico muy serio.

Emily no se esperaba esa pero realmente tenía razón, tenía que ir a hablar con Taylor.

Emily salió de su casa y fue directamente a casa de Taylor. Ella estaba en su dormitorio cuando entró Emily.

"Taylor, tengo que contarte algo… Desde el día de la fiesta en casa de Liz, nuestra relación no es la misma." Soltó rápidamente la rubia.

"Sé que te he dejado de lado y que ya no hablamos tanto, por eso quería disculparme antes, todo es culpa mía y lo sé." Dijo Taylor sin dejar de hablar ni un segundo. Como ella no se callaba, Emily tuvo que pararla.

"Taylor, para. Esto no es culpa tuya, fue ese día que lo cambió todo, en realidad fue ese beso…" Concluyó Emily, y Taylor no sabía a lo que se refería, no sabía cómo interpretarlo. "Sí, ese beso lo cambió todo… Me cambió a mí." Dijo Emily dejando a su mejor amiga con una cara de confusión enorme, la tensión se podía notar cada vez más.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Heey,¿qué tal? Espero que bien.**_

_**Este cap se divide en dos, y esta es la primera parte :D**_

* * *

><p>Taylor se quedó petrificada ante lo que dijo Emily, no se lo esperaba para nada y cuando por fin lo procesó decidió hablar.<p>

"¿Estás intentando decirme que te gustan las… Chicas?" Preguntó Taylor confusa y aún en shock.

"Ehm… ¿Supongo?" Respondió indecisa ya que la pregunta de Taylor la desconcertó. Entonces Emily se dio cuenta, Taylor lo había comprendido mal.

"Pues… Como soy tu mejor amiga que sepas que te voy a ayudar a saber qué te gusta de verdad." Dijo animada para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Emily intentó hablar pero Taylor concluyó la conversación sobre ese tema y comenzó otra en la que criticaba a Josh.

Pasado un rato sonó el móvil de Emily, era un mensaje de Ari, necesitaba urgentemente la ayuda de las dos chicas, así que se fueron corriendo hacia el teatro del instituto. Cuando llegaron, ya estaban allí todos, incluida Sarah, la cual había sido invitada por Shane. Estaban todos menos Blas, ya que Ari no quería que se enterase, no lo quería cerca.

Al parecer algunos de los compañeros de Ari habían pillado una fuerte gripe y no podrían actuar en la obra del día siguiente, así que necesitaba la ayuda de todos.

"¡Oh menos mal chicas, os necesito!" Gritó Ari emocionada y nerviosa.

Ari les explicó su problema y les pidió ayuda para poder representar la obra que escribió su amigo, tenía que hacerla sí o sí ya que se lo prometió a su amigo.

Estuvieron ensayando y llegó el día de la obra, Blas se enteró de que Ari necesitaba ayuda para su obra pero no lo avisó, eso le sentó muy mal así que habló con Shane y él le ayudaría.

Había una narradora en el borde del escenario, la cual comenzó a narrar la historia.

La historia comenzaba con dos grupos de amigos que estaban peleados, ya que la jefa de un grupo tuvo una pelea con el jefe del otro grupo y acabaron separándose.

El principio de la obra transcurrió muy bien, hasta que llegaron al baile de máscaras que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ari, que interpretaba a la protagonista.

Todos estaban bailando y pasándolo bien, el grupo de amigos que estaba liderado por Blas, el cual se había cambiado de personaje con Shane sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se adentraron en el baile, al cual no estaban invitados, y empezaron a divertirse.

Ari empezó a bailar con un chico, que era Blas, pero ella pensaba que era Shane. Al mismo tiempo Oliver debía de bailar con Liz, pero se equivocó y acabó bailando con Sarah.

Cuando terminó la canción, Ari besó a Blas, aunque ella aún seguía pensando que era Shane, cuando lo besó se percató de que no era él, sino Blas, le quitó la máscara y le echó una mirada asesina.

"¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces aquí?" Preguntó susurrando Ari.

"No respondías mis llamadas, así que vine a ver cómo estabas." Respondió el chico susurrando también.

"¡No quería verte, Blas!, ¡Y ahora menos todavía!" La chica salió del escenario muy enfadada.

Al mismo tiempo de esa pelea, Liz estaba discutiendo con Oliver y Sarah.

"Oliver, se suponía que tenías que bailar conmigo, ¡no con esa rubia idiota!" Le reprochó Liz a Oliver.

" Lo… Lo siento, es que me confundí porque llevabais la misma máscara…" Dijo el chico arrepentido.

"¡Eh gótica, tranquilízate de una vez, ni que fuera tu novio!" Gritó Sarah de forma despectiva.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Barbie barata de mercadillo? ¡No pintas nada aquí!" Gritó Liz cada vez más alterada.

"Hey no te pases con ella, la he invitado yo, ¿algún problema?" Se metió Shane en la pelea mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos azules de Liz muy desafiante.

"Pues mira sí, ella no pinta nada aquí y…" Dijo Liz pero se calló al final.

"¿Y qué eh?" Volvió a preguntar desafiante Shane.

"¡Qué me voy de aquí, paso de esta mierda!" Gritó Liz y acto seguido se fue de aquí lugar.

Liz se fue a su casa sola, Ari también se había ido y la obra iba de mal en peor.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Esta es la segunda parte.**_

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que intervenir Taylor, interpretando a Ari para terminar la obra y Josh, que hacía de Blas.<p>

Cuando Taylor y Blas se besaron en la última escena de la obra, Taylor no quería ya que estaba enfadada con él, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Después de eso, Josh intentó hablar con ella.

"Vas… ¿vas a escucharme ahora?" Preguntó el chico mirando fijamente a los ojos de Taylor.

"Está bien, pero sé breve." Dijo ella tajante.

El chico le explicó que tuvo problemas familiares, su padre volvió de un viaje de negocios y empezaron las discusiones de nuevo, el chico lo estaba pasando mal y es por eso que se comportó así, Taylor lo comprendió y se le pasó un poco el enfado. Emily lo vio todo y se sentía fatal, celosa y rabiosa.

La obra terminó no salió mal del todo, pero a qué precio. Casi todos habían discutido y estaban peleados.

Shane se fue con Sarah y Emily a su casa, ya que Emily necesitaba hablar con él. Llegaron a su allí y Emily echó a Sarah a su habitación para así poder hablar mejor del tema con su amigo. Shane defendió a Sarah, diciéndole a Emily que no fuera tan dura con ella.

Cuando Sarah se fue a su habitación, Emily empezó a hablar.

"¿Qué pasa ahora rubita?" Preguntó Shane.

"Taylor no ha entendido bien lo que le quería decir, quiere ayudarme a encontrar un novio o una novia, es decir, que sepa bien qué me gusta… Y lo que me gusta de verdad es ella…" Respondió Emily cabizbaja.

"¿Por qué no la corregiste en su momento?" Preguntó de nuevo el chico.

"Ya sabes cómo es Taylor, no se calla en ningún momento, así que no le pude decir nada… Además, no me lo esperaba." Respondió ella.

"No te preocupes, esto lo solucionaremos, sólo espera a que se me ocurra algo." Dijo el chico pensando algo.

Al mismo tiempo Ari estaba discutiendo con Blas mientras la chica se iba.

"Ari, espera por favor." Suplicaba el chico.

"No quiero hablar contigo." Decía mientras seguía hacia delante.

Ari vio un chico de la obra que acababa de salir, era su amigo, así que lo paró y le besó delante de Blas.

"¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces, Ari?" Preguntó muy enfadado Blas.

"Dijiste que podía estar con quien quisiera y eso hago." Dijo ella retante para después irse de nuevo.

Ari fue a la casa de Liz ya que se enteró de que se había ido también y que estaba mal, así que decidió ir a verla y hablar un poco.

Cuando llegó Liz estaba muy nerviosa y alterada, incluso tenía los ojos humedecidos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta Ari a Liz en cuanto ésta última abre la puerta.

"Ari, no sé qué me ha pasado…" Responde Liz cabizbaja.

"Cuéntame qué te ha pasado, cielo." Dijo Ari comprensiva entrando en la casa y sentándose en el sofá con su amiga.

"Es que… Cuando he visto a Oliver bailando con Sarah… No sé, me he sentido muy rara y enfadada, con un nudo en la garganta y… Muy estúpida." Respondió Liz con los ojos llorosos.

"No es estúpido, cielo. Es sólo que te gusta, tienes razón, esto no había pasado antes." Dijo Ari un poco divertida para quitarle importancia al asunto.

"Wuo, no creo que me guste, eso es… Eso es muy fuerte, además ya sabes que yo no soy tan moñas…" Dijo Liz muy nerviosa.

"Vamos Liz, soy tu mejor amiga, no puedes engañarme, ni engañarte tú…" Respondió la pelirroja.

"Es que… Estoy muy confusa vale, esto nunca me había pasado y no sé qué hacer… Además no estoy segura de lo que siento, ya sabes que yo no soy muy buena en eso." Dijo Liz muy confusa y cabizbaja.

"Podrías…" Empezó a hablar Ari pero no pudo continuar ya que Blas entró a la casa junto con Oliver.

"¡Blas, me dijiste que…" Intentó hablar Oliver pero lo interrumpió Blas.

"¡Hey Ari!" Gritó Blas.

Ari se levantó del sofá y le pegó un bofetón a Oliver mientras que Blas al ver la escenita se reía. Ari le mira y empieza a pegarle mientras que le dice:

"¡Tú!, ¡Gilipollas! Eres (le pega un puñetazo en el hombro) un (le pega otro golpe) imbécil (le pega otro más) ¿Porque has hecho eso en la obra?" En ese momento Ari se acordó de que dejó la obra a medio hacer, aunque ya la habían terminado. "Espera… ¡La obra!" Gritó Ari.

En ese momento Liz se levantó del sofá y echó a Oliver de su casa.

"Oliver, vete de aquí, no quiero verte." Dijo Liz para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara al chico e irse corriendo a su habitación.

Ari y Blas se miran y después ven cómo Liz sube las escaleras y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

"Quizás… Debería de hablar con ella…" Dijo Blas serio, eso era raro en él, pero el tema lo necesitaba.

Yo… Debería irme…" Dijo la pelirroja para acto seguido irse.


End file.
